Highly efficient cooling mechanisms for cooling objects such as electronic devices including CPUs, LSIs, and inverters and power semiconductors are known in the prior art. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H10-190265 and Kondo et al. (“Experimental Review on Jet Cooling Property of Pin-Fin Heat Sink to be mounted in LSI Package,” Collection of Papers of Japan Society of Mechanical Engineers (Edition B) Vol. 61, No. 582, pp. 339-345, February of 1995) disclose cooling mechanisms in which multiple cylindrical or rectangular-parallelepiped pin fins are erected on the plate face of a metal base to which a cooling object is thermally connected. Those cooling mechanisms apply cooling air to the pin fines for cooling the cooling object.
A cooling mechanism provided with multiple cylindrical or rectangular-parallelepiped pin fins can realize high cooling performance because of excellent heat transfer coefficients of the pin fines. However, when water or LLC is used as the cooling water circulating through the space between the pin fines, the cooling water is subject to significant pressure loss and a high power mechanism is required for pumping the cooling water.
The present invention is invented in view of the above circumstances and an exemplary object of the present invention is to provide a cooler with high heat exchange efficiency and low cooling water pressure loss and a cooling device using the cooler.